memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Kori accuses John
(Bajoran space, wormhole edge) Deep Space 9 sits proudly on the edge of the wormhole as cargo ships come and go while the Enterprise and Intrepid are both docked at the station. (Plaza, Quark's bar) Typhuss and John are celebrating their first victory against the Der'kal Empire in a long time. Man I feel so much better that we got that win against the Der'kal John says as he looks at Typhuss. Damn right says Typhuss as he looks at John then takes a sip of his ale. Then Kori comes in and punches John over the bar and breaks glasses on his way down and cusses him in Klingon as she walks behind the bar and throws him to the outside of the bar and then comes out and starts punching him and puts him in a choke hold and gets her knife out and puts it to his neck as Typhuss runs out and confronts his ex-girlfriend. Kori, what the hell are you doing put that knife down now says Typhuss as he is protecting his friend and looks at Kori. HE NEARLY KILLED OUR DAUGHTER TYPHUSS THIS PATAK WILL DROWN IN HIS OWN BLOOD Kori says as she she's about to slit John's throat then a lighting blot from a Zat gets her and she goes down. Typhuss goes to John to help him up as he's coughing. John, are you all right says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. Yeah I am what the hell was that about? John asked as he looked at a down Kori. General Carter walks over to them. I heard what happened from Admiral Janeway and had a feeling that Kori was gonna come here and demand questions Sam says as she looks at them. Then Typhuss turns to John to ask him about what she said. Is it true what Kori said to you John? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looked at him. Come on Typhuss you couldn't think that I would attack your daughter John says as he looked at Typhuss. I didn't think Cole would kill my sister, I don't know what to believe says Typhuss as he leaves the bar. John looks at Typhuss as he leaves. (Sector General) K'Ehleyr is laying on a biobed as Julian Bashir sees Captain Kira sitting at her biobed asleep. Captain Julian says as he pats him on the back. Typhuss opens his eyes and looks at Julian. Julian says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Bashir. He smiles at him. I'll let you know if her condition changes but you need to get some sleep Doctor Bashir says as he looks at Typhuss. All right Doctor says Typhuss as he leaves Sector General. Captain Kira please report to the ''Enterprise at docking port 3'' an Ensign says over the com. Typhuss heads to the docking ring. (USS Enterprise, main engineering) Typhuss walks into main engineering as Commander Lelfer looks at it. Sir I'm guessing you came here to check on the sensor logs we recovered from the Vorn Commander Lefler says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, what did you find says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Lefler. She looks at him and leads him to the big computer screen. I've been going though their sensor logs of their patrol and well you're not gonna like this Commander Lefler says as she brings the footage of the Enterprise firing on the Vorn. Typhuss is shocked by what he sees.